Umaima walked to a hardware store at night and, after browsing for 3 minutes, decided to buy a hammer for $5.21. Umaima handed the salesperson $8.49 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Umaima received. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Umaima received $3.28 in change.